


Art:'This is me'

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Attempted Seduction, Fluff and Crack, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermes - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Traditional Media, Wasps, apollo - Freeform, bare flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Inspired by Tari_sue's Merlin /Greek gods mash up where Merlin is Hermes and Arthur is ApolloAngry at Icarcus' blatant attempt to seduce Apollo, Hermes attempts to catch the blond's eye





	Art:'This is me'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Lap of a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> I drew this for Tari_Sue's birthday back in 2017in Live journal but never posted it here but since the great lady herself has reopened her hilarious series I thought I would do the honours

[ ](https://imgur.com/YHsn8OS)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what you saw. So glad that Wasp is writing about our boys as Greek gods again!


End file.
